


【allJay】Evil Forever.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Imprisonment, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 从拉撒路之池爬出来之后他清醒了，也许吧，按照夜枭的话来说他疯了，因为他疯了所以必须得被关起来。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	【allJay】Evil Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO。类似球3背景，意思是每个人都很黑注意！！！  
> 监禁和非自愿性行为。

-  
开门的声音非常轻微，但仍然立刻把Jason Todd惊醒了。

他在黑暗中睁大眼睛，寻找着一丁点微弱光线，它们像蛇一样从门缝里钻进来，爬过他的皮肤。他的双眼在漫长得看不到尽头的囚禁中已经完全适应了，即使站在门口的男人只有一个模糊高大的轮廓，他也立刻认出对方是谁。

他尝试过了。他尝试过尽力不要表现出恐惧。尽管他能说服自己的理智，但身体本能的反应是没法控制的。躯体的记忆被唤醒，他浑身上下的每一寸皮肤都绷紧了，手脚上的锁链因此发出刺耳的响声。

锁链。第一次逃跑失败之后他就被带上了这玩意。与其说是防范，Jason更愿意把它称之为恶趣味，毕竟他们都心知肚明，Jason根本跑不到哪里去。一个沦落哥谭市街头的omega？新闻报道已经给他提供了不少下场参考了，谢谢。

军靴踏在地板上沉重的脚步声越来越近。刚才冒出的一丁点亮光挣扎着逃离了这个囚笼，于是整个房间重归黑暗。夜枭喜欢黑暗。猫头鹰都是这样。但要Jason说，打扮成一只鸟已经够疯狂了，连鸟的习性都要模仿绝对是精神病的行为。

他早就该知道他曾经的养父是个精神病。但一开始他心甘情愿地当他手下的利爪，相信他们正在做的屠戮都是为了这个城市，这个世界最终的和平。

从拉撒路之池爬出来之后他清醒了，也许吧，按照夜枭的话来说他疯了，因为他疯了所以必须得被关起来。

事实上夜枭一拳打碎他的面罩，把他踩在地上的时候，他显然是想杀掉Jason的，为他曾经的利爪大胆的背叛和反抗。手枪的瞄准器在他的心脏处摇晃。但红面罩碎了一地之后，那张被血染红的苍白脸颊和被刻意遮掩的omega信息素一起暴露出来，Bruce Wayne就好像第一次意识到那个跟在自己身后的小男孩已经长大了，稚嫩的脸庞已经长开，修长的身躯变得结实，柔弱的羽翼也丰满了，他甚至分化成了一个omega，一个不怕死的、自己送上门来的漂亮omega。

所以他轻易地反悔了，当着他的三只利爪的面带走了Jason。他不是没注意到三个男孩心思各异的复杂眼神，但那对他不会产生丝毫影响。Alpha中的领导者拥有分配失败者的omega的权力，就是这样。

黑暗。

黑暗和寂静能把时间扭曲得无限漫长。他在这里待了多久？六个月？一年？两年？毫无规律的时间安排让Jason连在墙上划线计数都不可能。也许Bruce真的想把他逼疯。

自从被关在这个见鬼的地方Jason就再也没见到过其他人。总是Bruce。而他的到来意味着无止境的强暴。偶尔他也被允许在空荡荡的韦恩庄园游荡，那就会碰见Richard Grayson，他小时候就认识的挚友，过去式。或者Timothy Drake，他死后的继任者，脸上总是挂着温和无害的笑容。又或者是Damian Wayne，跟Bruce一个模子里刻出来的残暴的恶魔崽子。在遇到利爪们的时候Bruce总是表现得对Jason格外耐心而宽容，他甚至亲手给他戴上了一枚刻着韦恩家族徽章的戒指——Jason用他的坟墓发誓那里面绝对装着不止一种监视设备——就好像Bruce真的把他当做自己的omega，自己的爱人来看似的。

Jason以为Bruce只是有病，但三只利爪显然不这么想。这是示威，是宣告alpha对omega绝对的占有权。他们都心知肚明。

但是，是啊，Bruce标记了Jason，那又怎么样呢？在他们的世界里，标记从来不意味着omega将从一而终，他们永远都是归胜利者所有的。而胜利者不会永远都是Bruce Wayne。

不会永远都是。

-  
Jason察觉到今天的Bruce与往常不同。但他盯着那双深不见底的眼睛，又说不上来究竟哪里不一样。

夜枭打开了灯。猛然亮起的白炽灯对久不见光的眼睛来说实在是太刺眼了，Jason下意识地眯了一下眼，生理性的泪雾蒙了上来。

这实在是太不同寻常了。

Bruce在自己的设备中植入了夜视系统，确保他的视力每时每刻都能在黑夜中像白昼一样锐利，所以他对光线的需求微乎其微，而他喜欢看Jason在黑暗中盲目而徒劳地挣扎，被剥夺视力的omega会更加警觉和敏感，像只被拔去尖牙的幼兽一样被人在手心玩弄得团团转。

借着明晃晃的灯光Jason能直接看清alpha的脸，Bruce脸上带着微笑，残暴的、令人毛骨悚然的微笑。说真的，Jason自嘲地咧开嘴笑了笑，他还是希望夜枭只是像往常一样把他当做性玩具操完就丢在这里，而不是面对接下来可能会有的更残忍的折磨。

“在你期待的事情发生之前。”Bruce就像是看穿男孩在想什么一样，开口说道，Jason控制不住脸上一闪而过的恐惧。但他咬着牙骂了回去：“我他妈才不期待。”

Bruce眯了眯眼睛，罕见地没有直接大发雷霆，他的声音很轻柔，就像一条爬上脊背的毒蛇：“我得先告诉你一个消息。”

“什么？”Jason绷紧了身体，恶狠狠地瞪着他。那肯定不会是什么好消息，但他的生活也实在糟糕不到哪儿去了。

“你勾搭上了Richard Grayson，”Bruce慢慢地宣布，但Jason甚至都没有机会愤怒地反驳，他的瞳孔因为震惊而缩紧，“而他明天要为了你向我挑战。”

挑战。Jason确定自己清楚这个词是什么意思。每个alpha都可以通过决斗的方式抢夺他人的omega，他只是不敢相信那只利爪会敢于挑衅夜枭的权威，因为他？

这个世界一定是疯了。当然，早就疯了。

Bruce没有再给他思考的机会，他伸手捏住Jason的下颌，尖锐的指甲陷入皮肉之中。他的衣服被轻易地扯开，然后他被按在墙上，趴在那面覆盖一整面墙的镜子前被强暴，就像之前无数次发生过的一样。他麻木地承受着那根楔子一次又一次贯穿他的身体，疼痛和鲜血一起涌出他的身体，但omega的天性仍然能容忍粗暴的侵犯，让他体会甜美到窒息的快感，他没法停止自己失控的尖叫和呻吟。

-  
“操。”

这已经是Damian十分钟内说出的第三句脏话了，在房间里其他人一言不发的情况下。

事实上，Timothy觉得他很能理解Damian焦躁恼怒的心情，如果不是天性如此，他相信他也控制不住自己的咒骂。他强迫自己把目光从眼前正在发生的场景上移开，但那真的很难，更何况这是Bruce想让他们看到的，他知道他们没法拒绝，他把他的四只利爪或者前利爪们像提线木偶一样摆弄。

他看见Jason Todd，他的上一任，那张布满红晕的艳丽面孔，omega整个身体的重心都压在镜面上，身体因为越来越深的侵犯而剧烈颤抖，如果不是夜枭的双手掐着他的腰，Timothy相信他甚至会软绵绵地滑到地上。Timothy能看出他正在强迫自己忍受快感的折磨，而不是顺从地迎合强暴，但总是会有断断续续的呻吟被撞出他的喉咙，夹杂着沙哑的哭腔。一下，一下，又一下。

可怜的Jason。他甚至不知道就在隔壁房间，隔着一面单向玻璃的地方，另外三个人正在死死地盯着他。

Damian像头被惹怒的雄狮一样不安地在房间里踱步，森绿色的眼睛淬过毒一样阴鸷。他把怒火和憎恨明明白白地写在脸上，Bruce显然清楚这么做会招致什么样的后果，但他不在乎。这又是一次明目张胆地示威，当然。而让夜枭这么做的导火索就站在Timothy旁边。

Timothy忍不住看了一眼Richard。一代利爪长着一张与沾满血腥的双手毫不相配的英俊面孔，他就像是那种会在校园舞会上用微笑把所有姑娘都迷倒的黄金男孩。但此时此刻他没有笑，蓝色的双眼暗到阴沉。他一言不发。

“你确定？”

Timothy皱起眉头询问。他不用过多解释，Richard能明白他指的是什么。

“当然。”Richard的视线始终紧紧黏在Jason身上，那个现在还属于另一个人的omega。他冷笑一声，“别告诉我你不想，Timothy。”

“你只是还没有把握能杀死Bruce。”

Timothy发现他没法反驳。他嫉妒吗？他愤怒吗？显然是的，他只是能隐忍地不表现在外。但实际上，表现出来或者不有什么区别吗，房间里的每个人都对其他人的心思心知肚明，那些阴暗肮脏的念头总会悄无声息地渗出来。就像他没法移开自己的眼睛，也没法控制自己的生理反应。Timothy口干舌燥。

他想操他。

夜枭也许是想在他们面前炫耀他绝对的所有权，也许是想让他的利爪知难而退，或者只是单纯地挑衅。但到头来，这只能让Timothy心头的火越烧越烈。

“就算你赢了夜枭，”Timothy轻声说道，“你也没法独占他。”

不怕死的挑战者总是会像飞蛾扑火一样涌上来的，因为他们没人能抗拒占有那个omega的诱惑。

“那就试试看吧。”Richard终于转过头瞥了一眼Timothy，蓝眼睛闪动着危险的亮光。

-  
Jason觉得今天的Bruce一定是疯了。他平时就是个疯子，现在疯得更厉害了。

他粗暴地插进他的体内，太深了，紧闭的嫩肉都被一点点干开。那双死死捏着他的手就像捏一团湿水泥一样紧到发疼，Jason甚至能听见自己胯骨扭曲的呻吟。Omega腺体被尖锐的牙齿反复烙上流血的记号，青紫的痕迹叠了一层又一层。但Jason从来都不怕死，更不会怕疼。

他艰难地扯开一个笑容，从嘴里挤出断断续续的挑衅：“怎么，那家伙挑战你……让你害怕了吗……哈啊！”

Bruce猛地顶到最深处，插入被迫变得顺从的生殖腔，强烈的快感让Jason剩下的话都卡在嗓子里，他张开嘴几乎叫都叫不出声。

“你的声音很好听。”Bruce掐着他的脖颈，指尖在脆弱的咽喉揉捏，感受他条件反射地颤抖，“应该用来取悦我。”

“至于Richard，”Bruce抬起眼睛看了一眼映着自己阴沉面孔的镜面，“他还太弱了，根本不值得我担心。”

“哈……你想都别想。”Jason用嘲弄的口吻回答。取悦？他倒是希望Bruce死前听到的最后一句话是他说的送你下地狱。

“如果你真的那么想看我是怎么杀掉他的，明天我也可以带你去训练场。”Bruce自顾自地说道，他抓起Jason的黑发，逼迫他转过头看着自己。“故地重游，怎么样？我会给你戴上红色的颈圈，让你像宠物一样跪在毯子上欣赏表演。”

“不过你最好不要对结果有任何期待。你以为就算Richard Grayson赢了，他接下来会干什么？”

Bruce的声音压得很低，但那句话传来的寒意足以让Jason全身的血液都冻结。他因为恐惧而瞪大双眼。

“他也会像我一样把你锁起来，像我这样操你，甚至不会给你走出房间的机会。”

“你才是这一切的原罪。”


End file.
